The Violin’s Melody
by MiniShimi
Summary: A violin is seen as an instrument closest to the tones and pitches of human emotion. It tames and attracts even the most misunderstood individual, and helps him see clearly through the most complicated emotion in a new light.


This is just a little novella that just came up at a spir of the moment. I'm just posting the first chapter to see what you guys think.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** The Violin's Melody

**Paring(s):** Neji/Gaara, Naruto/Sasuke, implied Neji/Sasuke

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst/AU

**Rating:** Mature

**Warning:** Yaoi, swearing, lemon.

**Chapter(s):** 1/4

**Description:** A violin is seen as an instrument closest to the tones and pitches of human emotion. It tames and attracts even the most misunderstood individual, and helps him see clearly through the most complicated emotion in a new light.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own Naruto...-Makes a face-

* * *

**First String: Bewitched**

"Naruto."

Snore.

"Uzumaki."

Grunt. Turn. Snore.

"Get _up_, Naruto."

Snort. Still nothing. _Sigh._

Sno – "_GAH! GAARA WHAT THE __**FUCK!?**__"_

"I see that you have gone in favor of finally getting up for school."

"Gone in – Gaara you jackass, you threw a cup of_ ice-cold water_ on me!" Blue, as vibrant as the ocean, narrowed in to dangerous slits, shooting daggers dipped in '_asshole_.'

"And the water helped you reached the conclusion that it's time to get up…now get up." Came the nonchalant replay as a pale hand placed the empty glass onto the blond's nightstand. "You're lucky I didn't use grape juice this time." The redhead reached the door. "Hurry up and change, or else I'll comeback with a pot and a wooden spoon." He left. Naruto sighed as he sat up and peeled off his now wet shirt and nightcap. In all the four years spent with his best friend, he knew that the insomniac wouldn't be too hesitant on choosing such an obnoxious method of a human alarm clock.

'_I got off easy…'_ He thought with a grunt as the face of a certain elder Sabaku snoring as loud as a jackhammer on a peaceful suburban street, popped into his mind. He snorted, as it was also a known fact that the male wouldn't even be disturbed by the said reference. He got up out of his bed, grabbed his uniform from his closet, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. As he passed Kankuro's room, there was a sudden explosion of a pot being pounded to its highest crescendo blasting into the hall. The blond wiggled a pinkie into his ear to unplug it from the sudden noise salvoed into it. He finally stepped into the bathroom and closed the door in time for Kankuro's equally explosive rant about pesky little brothers and their unconventional ways of waking up others, delightfully inserting incoherently vulgar words in between.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and greeted his eldest sibling, who was making breakfast at the stove, while he placed the pot and wooden spoon back into their proper places.

"Mornin' little bro." The blonde greeted as she flipped the pancakes on the frying pan with a grin. "I'm guessing you gave 'Kuro quite a wake up call."

"More or less." The redhead replied with a shrug, reaching for a muffin in a bowl on the middle of the kitchen island. Temari chuckled.

"Nonetheless, he's up." She placed the food onto a large plate and placed it on the center of the counter. "All right!" She called. "Breakfast is rea – " Before she could even finish, the door swung open with such force that it immediately flew back in a pendulum and smacked the opener of the door square in the face. The individual stepped into the room rubbing his nose and muttered a combination of something about stupid kitchen doors being too _'swingy,'_ and _'ttebayo_._'_

"Honestly Naruto," Temari huffed. "You do the same thing _every_ morning and the _same thing_ happens in result. Should have already known that by now."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't think clearly when I'm hungry." The blond stuck out his tongue and the other blonde rolled her eyes, taking orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"You never think clearly on a _full_ stomach either." Gaara commented impassively digging into his breakfast. Naruto was speechless and Temari couldn't help but laugh at his expression and her brother's comment. The door suddenly swung opened and a disgruntled Kankuro sauntered into the room.

"Good morning Starshine!" His sister greeted with mock enthusiasm. He set his face into a scowl and sat down, grabbing a few flapjacks off the plate. He began to eat, shooting daggers at his brother, who in turn wasn't even paying any attention to him. Naruto was too occupied with shoveling hotcakes into the vast black hole that was his mouth.

This little scene played itself repeatedly for nearly a year and a half since Naruto moved in. In previous years, the blond lived with his third uncle, ex-con Kyuubi no Yoko, in an abusive home. Things made a turn for the worst when Kyuubi struck Naruto to the point of near death, Gaara lost all self-control and managed to beat him to a bloody pulp and sent him back to jail for a life sentence. To him, he was finally able to repay his debt to the blond from pulling him away from the edge of the cliff of sanity, eagerly pushed there by his cousin, Shukaku. After three years of death-threats and bribes, Gaara finally convinces Naruto to move in with him and his siblings.

"We have to go." Gaara said, getting up and smoothing his standard black uniform. He picked up his bag and motioned to his friend that it was time to leave.

"Whaaa –?" Naruto looked up with question on his face and food in his mouth.

"You heard me, you chipmunk. I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up." Gaara gave his sister a hug, slapped the back of his brother's head (making him _more_ pissed than before) and stepped out of the room.

"Oy, Gaara! Wait up!" He downed the last of his orange juice in one gulp, bid his "family" farewell and ran out to meet the redhead outside of the main gate of the small manor. The two boys walked down the road, speaking aimlessly about school, their peers and their teachers, taking many turns into more and more familiar streets.

They traveled into a particular street, in which they have trekked through numerous times, when he heard it. It was a soft melodious sound that touched the center of his eardrums. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see where the music was coming from. He scanned the area, and past the thick iron gates of the compound, he could see an open balcony where the soft sound escaped of the large manor. He suddenly slid his kohl lids shut and felt the wonderful sensation of enchantment wash over his entire being and soul. Never, has he ever felt this impact by any musical instrument played so beautifully this way; mainly by a classical contraption like the violin. He suddenly felt his senses heighten and he became highly aware of his surroundings as an overwhelming emotion, one that he could not place, crashed into his body.

'_Gaara…'_ The piece seemed to call.

'_Gaara…'_ It called again.

"Gaara!" The redhead snapped back to reality and blinked his sea foam green eyes at his best friend.

"Hey, you alright there Gar?" The blond asked, worried. "You kinda zoned out there…"

"Yeah I'm fine." The other replied curtly walking past Naruto. "Let's keep going before we are late." His friend sighed at the sudden change of composure his companion, acting as if nothing had ever occurred.

As they walked through the doors of Konoha High, Gaara couldn't get that melody out of his mind. It was soft and sweet, but yet sharp and forceful. Almost like the singing voice of a human being. It was so strong that it was embedded into his soul and he knew that he would not be able to forget it any time soon.

'I have to figure out who played that violin…' He thought absently heading to homeroom. A feeling of determination settled quietly into the pit of his stomach. Once he made up his mind about obtaining or finding out about a particular subject, he never fails to find out so. 

Naruto yelled as he waved to a group of boys at one corner of the room. "Yo, Kiba! Shikamaru! Choji!" He yelled and the dog lover grinned back at him.

"Hey, fox-face." Kiba said with a laugh. He looked over Gaara, and both males nodded to one another respectively. "Sabaku."

"Inuzuka."

"'Sup Naruto." Choji greeted, munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning, Naruto?" The lazy brunet sighed as he rubbed his head in a displeased manner.

"Loud? I'm am not loud!"

"Only a dumbass doesn't realize what he is." Kiba muttered.

"Hey!"

"Tch, troublesome."

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat a few seats away from the commonly unruly group. The music slowly drifted back into his mind and he closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the fingers that played with the string of the wondrous instrument.

"Ey! Watch it Teme!" Came the yell, and Gaara's eyes snapped open and trailed over to his smirking rival, stalking past him and sitting just a few desks away.

"Shut up, dobe." He said, settling back in his seat in a lax manner, the smirk adorning his pale face. This only infuriated the blond even more.

"Why you – " Naruto began, only to be held back by the dog-lover.

"Hold on there, Naruto. He's not worth it."

Gaara never liked the Captain of the Soccer team since their first day being stuck in the same homeroom. He could permanently disfigure the raven, but that would only cause the entire female population to fall into utter chaos and he would be in trouble by a certain blond – and he _hated_ being the first-hand victim of his wrath.

"That Uchiha is a no good, dirty rotten, piece of pig shi – "

"What was that, Naruto?!" Iruka called, turning around from writing on the black board. "Care to say that _louder_?"

"U-uh no, Iruka-sensei! I said nothing!" Naruto nervously shook his head, taking a seat.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought." The older man muttered. The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. "Alright everyone, take a seat."

For the entire period, class went slowly and things occurred like any other typical day. Iruka droned on and on about Trigonometrical figures, Naruto and Kiba were having a spitball fight in the back of the room (with an occasional _"Knock it off you two!"_ from the Umino) and Shikamaru was either watching the clouds or snoring silently on his desk. Yup, it was like any other normal day, only Gaara wasn't paying any attention to the man at the front of the room, his words entered one ear and out the other. In fact, his mind was merely occupied with the mystery player of that enchanting violin. He imagined pale long slender fingers delicately stroking and performing with excellent intonation.

"Ne, Gaara!" A hand waved before him. "The bell just rang. Usually, you're the first out the door. Are you okay?" His friend asked, a little worried. The quiet boy shook his head and stood up. They walked to their next class, vulgar words about a certain raven drifted into his ear from his friend.

"What is it about him that you do not like exactly?" Gaara asked.

"Well…he's a jackass, a dickwad, an arrogant little bi – "

"I know _that,_ but why are you so obsessed with him? All you ever talk about is him."

"N-nani? I am not – "

"You like him, don't you?"

Tanned skin suddenly turned as red as a cherry.

"T-t-t-t-t-that's n-n-not t-t-t-true!" He squeaked.

"Then why are you blushing?"

If turning even redder was impossible, Naruto managed to achieve the feat. Before he could defend himself, Gaara made a sharp turn and entered his next classroom just as the bell rang.

------------------

Gaara was able to find his loud classmate on his way to the lunchroom, along with his other classmate, Shino. All three of them entered the line and placed what they were going to eat on their trays. At one end of the room, there was a chorus of loud, unified squeals, nearly making the boys jump out of their skins. Naruto shuttered as he saw a particular raven being harassed by a group of the most rabid fan girls in the entire school.

"Whew! I'm glad I'm not him!" the blond shook his head.

"But you're jealous." The redhead annexed.

"J-jealous? Of what?"

"That Sasuke isn't giving you the type of attention those girls are giving him."

"_No!"_ Naruto was horrified.

"Face it. You just want to suck Uchiha's – "

"_Hey! Would you look that! The guys are here!"_ Naruto interjected anxiously, rushing over to his group of friends, his friend following him sustaining an amused demeanor on his typically blank face.

"What is this all about?" Shino asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Naruto has developed quite a crush on the Uchiha."

"No I didn't!" 

"Whoa, I didn't know you rolled like that man." Kiba said in phony shock.

"I don't roll _any way!"_ The blond was getting horribly embarrassed.

"It's cool and all, but _Uchiha?"_ Shikamaru yawned. "Even I liked better _girls_ than _that_ prick."

"_I DON'T LIKE SASUKE!"_ The steam coming out of his ears was all but distinguishable. The sudden outburst attracted the attention of quite a few students from nearby tables.

"YO! Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun!" Came a jubilant greeting from a tall boy with abnormally thick eyebrows and a brow rising bowl hair cut.

"Hey, hey, Lee!" Naruto matched his enthusiasm. "What's up Neji?" He smiled over to a longhaired brunet.

"I am very good, Naruto." He responded. Gaara looked up and his heart thudded madly. Standing next to the hyper teen, was a beautiful and delicate creature with waist length chocolate locks in a loose ponytail, and the most beautiful lavender-pearl eyes he had ever seen. The dark hair was in perfect contrast to his soft, ivory skin, his lengthy bangs magnifying his prominent cheekbones and the almond shape of his face. He stood with gentle prestige and well mannerism. Gaara's eyes drifted over to the boy's pale pink lips and he felt an instant clench in his stomach. He bit his own, restraining himself from doing or saying anything embarrassing.

The boy, Neji, glanced over at Gaara and both males' eyes widened a fraction before they were interrupted.

"Oy, Neji-kun, let's go and sit with Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan!" Lee exclaimed pulling the brunet away. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, later Lee!" The blond called enthusiastically. He took a glace over to his red-haired friend and raised an eyebrow. "Ne, Gaara, what is _up_ with you today?" When he didn't get an answer, he snapped his fingers in front of him and Gaara grabbed the fingers.

"G-G-Gaara! L-let go! You're going to snap them in half!" His friend squealed.

"I know."

"Gaara!" It didn't help that Kiba and Choji were laughing at him.

"_Fine_." The impassive redhead rolled his eyes and released now badly bruised fingers. Naruto immediately flew into animated conversation about video games, while Gaara's eyes drifted to a table not too far from where he was sitting and they fell on the Hyūga.

Neji wasn't saying anything, but he was smiling at Lee's crazy gestures. He turned his head and lavender-pearl froze into sea foam green. Gaara felt an amazing jolt of electricity in his body and his breath caught in his throat. A pink tint appeared on their cheeks and they instantly looked away from another.

Gaara noticed that Shino witnessed the entire scene and his eyes narrowed into and _'If-you-say-anything-about-this-manner-I-will-see-that-you-are-decapitated-from-head-to-toe-as-inhumainly-slow-as-possible' _glare and the quiet teen hastily looked off into another direction, a smile playing on his lips. Shikamaru also noticed the exchange between the Hyūga and Sabaku, but he made sure Gaara didn't know that he saw him.

--------------------

The eighth period bell rang, marking the end of his History class and the end of learning hours. He gathered his things and walked to his locker in a quick pace. He turned a corner and walked passed the band room. But just as he was out of range on the open doorway, he instantly froze on his spot as he heard the familiar melody and tone of the instrument being played. He backed up and peered into the room and his jaw _nearly_ dropped in shock.

The room was built coliseum style, each level supporting chairs and music stands. In the center of this semi-circle, stood two people, one was obviously the teacher and the other was a boy playing the violin beautifully. Though, he couldn't get a good view since the back of the violinist was to him. He then turned himself and sat against the wall, closing his eyes and letting the music carry him away from the real world. The notes were followed by an occasional _"Very good…well played…"_

The music soon came to a quiet conclusion and Gaara kept his lids closed, wallowing in the lingering notes left in the air.

"That was excellent and beautifully played, Neji."

"Thank you Sensei." Came the gentle reply. Gaara's eyes snapped opened.

_'Neji? Hyūga, Neji?'_ His mind was in a jumble. He peered around the doorway and soon enough, the handsome brunet was placing his violin into the case and snapping it shut. The redhead swiftly stood up and made it to his locker at a quick pace, impassive as ever.

"Ano sa, Gaara!" A loud blond called walking up to him. "How was your class?"

"Boring."

"P.E was awesome! We're playing dodge ball and I got the Teme square in the face! Anko-sensei did take off points but it was _so_ worth seeing that bloody nose!"

Gaara allowed the statement to give him a brief moment of amusement, musing over thought of the two well-known rivals.

"So, ready to go?" His best friend nodded and they walked out of the building. They met up with Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru at the gate and continued down the road. All of them, except Gaara who tuned them out in time, were singing an obnoxious rendition of 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' sounding like drunken fools.

It was like this everyday walking home from school, only this time Gaara's mind drifted to the music that he heard earlier and the person playing that melody. He wanted to go up to the Hyūga and say something to him, but he was afraid of rejection and being called a freak. He even dismissed the encounter in the lunchroom as a case of mistaken approach.

'_It's no use…'_ He sighed inwardly.

--------------------

Gaara was on his back wide-awake in bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it had only been a few hours since he lied down. He couldn't sleep since he suffered from insomnia, due to his traumatic experience with a certain psychopathic serial killer.

_'Damn you, Shukaku…'_ Gaara thought, grudgingly sitting up on his mattress. He knew that his cousin was in jail, but he couldn't help but think that he would escape and come after him. He leaned against the sill of the open window, letting the soft nighttime breeze caress his face. From here, he had a view of nearly every building of the village from his side of the manor. The bright full moon was reflected onto the surfaces like a blue ocean of structures. The most accessible view that he had was the view of the Hyūga estate.

The streets were dead quiet around this time, except a peculiar sound started to drift in the air. The insomniac strained his ears and found that it came from the mansion. He suddenly recognized the tune of the violin and his nerves were instantly calmed. It was a gently lullaby, one that he has not heard since he was a tiny child, before his uncle tried to kill him. The soothing melody whispered softly into his ears, making his eyelids droop a little. He was on the borderline of sleep and being awake when the brush of the breeze made him even calmer.

Without another thought, Gaara lay back down and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**MiniShimi:** Do what you must to this fic...just testing it out. 


End file.
